powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 10: Bouken Red Disappears
is the tenth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. This is the first of a two-part story involving Akashi's mission with the Nami Uemono dolls. Synopsis Satoru begins to act suspicious after being given an order by Mister Voice to destroy the Nami Uemono dolls tied to SGS's greatest secret. Plot At SGS, the gang relays what happened to Morio. Shouta says his Precious database doesn't include the dolls. Morio says it is the first time hears about this. Natsuki places the doll on the detector bed and they are surprised it is not a Precious. Mr. Voice says he never said the dolls were Precious and explains it is more dangerous than a Precious, it could even destroy SGS. He tells them it is top secret and he can't tell them. He tells them to burn the dolls. He angrily shuts the 'window' on them. Natsuki won't have it, she says it is important to Kazuko. Natsuki remembers what Kazuko said about the dolls. She says she thinks SGS will protect the dolls. Shouta is concerned about Natsuki's feelings. Masumi is for burning it. He reasons that maybe SGS is exactly how Shizuka described to Kazuko. He asks for more info on Dark Shadow. Shouta gives him info on a man who has been involved with Dark Show. Shouta asks Satoru to have some time to analyze the doll. Deep in the mountains, Ryuuwon and the Ryuujinhei are building Zarudo. He hears screaming is from intruders... Gaja and the Karths. Ryuuwon doesn't welcome him. Gaja suggests a union against the Boukenger. Ryuuwon says he was betrayed and humiliated by him last time. Gaja shows him the doll and tells him he got it from Dark Shadow. He claims he is more trustworthy than them. Sakura and Shouta analyze the doll and don't detect an explosive. Sakura thinks there is no reason to destroy it. Natsuki is happy and rejoices to Satoru. Shouta asks Natsuki if Kazuko told her anything else about it. She is not sure. Satoru checks the doll's dress and sees it has something underneath. He peels it off and it reveals a map. Shouta asks Satoru if he found anything. He lies to them and says time is up, time to destroy the doll. They are shocked to say the least. Gaja peels his doll's dress tot reveal a map as well. He smirks and says it must lead to a treasure that SGS desperately wants to conceal. A minion serves Ryuuwon whine. He wants to head immediately for the island. Gaja tells him they need the other doll and the Boukenger has it. Ryuuwon says if he recalls correctly, 'the yellow one' is after information about her past. Back at SGS, Satoru clutches the doll's dress. He heads toward the doll and Natsuki tries to stop him but he pushes her aside. Shouta tries to stop him, asking what he realized. Sakura tells him not to insult the Chief. Shouta is sure the doll has a secret and SGS is hiding it. Satoru has already gone down the elevator. Natsuki, Sakura, and Shouta race down a hall. They reach where Satoru is but it is too late, he is burning the doll. Natsuki falls to the floor and calls him mean. Sakura says he was just obeying orders. Satoru orders Sakura to help Masumi. Shouta protests but Satoru shouts at him that is was his order. Sakura exits. Shouta still stands by that it is not right. He grabs Natsuki and help her up and they exit. Satoru looks at where they were and then back into the fire. Outside, Sakura runs and stops. She is deep in thought. She shakes her head and turns. She spots and Masumi laying on a bench reading a magazine and scolds him for not concentrating on the mission. Masumi detects that the doll was burned from Sakura's attitude. Masumi thinks Satoru considered Natsuki's feelings. Sakura sits next to him and says it isn't like Satoru. Masumi confesses that he trusted him in the battle against Yaiba. He tells her he is not someone who doesn't consider other's feelings. The man comes out of the building and Masumi follows him. Sakura then races past Masumi. Shouta offers Natsuki cocoa as she cries. Shouta says that the higher ups of SGS have an inconvenient secret that they aren't telling them. He didn't think Satoru would do what he did. Natsuki receives a call on her Accellular from Kazuko. She claims she knows something about Natsuki's bracelet. And to bring the doll because it is related to the bracelet. Natsuki is about to tell her the truth but Kazuko hangs up. Shouta tells her that if she has information on her past, they will go and apologize to her. She brings up that Akashi told them to stay at the base. Shouta says "He obeys enough orders for the rest of us." Satoru and Morio talk in Morio's lab. He asks Morio if anything happens to them, to take care of the others. Natsuki and Shouta meet with Kazuko. She asks for the doll. Both Shouta and Natsuki bow and apologize to her, saying the doll was burned. Masumi and Sakura grill the man. He says he doesn't remember. Masumi attempts a good cop/bad cop, Sakura being the bad cop but without her allowance. He shows them the mark on his hand. Masumi recognizes it as the Gordom mark. Kazuko slaps Natsuki to the ground and starts strangling her. Shouta tries prying her off. She punches Shouta to the floor. Masumi and Sakura run towards them. Masumi holds the old woman down and Sakura takes Natsuki off. Sakura then bows and apologizes to Kazuko and then proceeds to punch her gut. She shows them the Gordom mark on the woman's hand. Shouta wonders what Gaja has to do with this. Masumi thinks he is the one who had Dark Shadow steal the doll. Their guesses are proven right when Gaja arrives asking for the other doll. Shouta tells Gaja the situation. Gaja asks angrily, "You burn the map?" This is news to them. He calls Ryuuwon, he arrives with his minions. Their separate troops against the Boukenger. They transform as they punch the grunts. Natsuki picks up Kazuko and takes her to safety. She says she will the doll back. She flips and faces Gaja asking for the doll. Gaja blasts Yellow. She rolls on the ground. Blue comes to her aid. She tries to stand but he holds her back. Ryuuwon jumps in and fights Blue. Blue and Yellow double fight with Ryuuwon but he knocks them down. Blue and Yellow get up. Red leaps in and blasts Ryuuwon and Gaja. He scolds Blue and Yellow. Red tells the two villains that he will take this chance to defeat them both. He calls for his Bouken Bo to fight. He bests Ryuuwon butt Gaja extends his hand and grabs Red by his neck. He swings Red up and down. Then he lifts him up and continues strangling him. Black leaps in and blasts Gaja with his Survibuster. Red tells Black good job. Blue is still not sure about Red. Red calls Acelltector and Dual Crasher. Pink and Black make the stance with Red but Yellow won't help destroy yet another doll. Blue asks if Red cares about the doll. Black tells Blue to quit it. Red says it doesn't matter and to fire. They shoot and a powerful backfire occurs. Ryuuwon jumps in front of Gaja and bounces the fire away with his swords. Red says it didn't work because they didn't work together. Ryuuwon calls for Zarudo. It rises from the ground. The two stand on a part of the chest and enter it. BoukenRed calls the GoGoVehicles and they form DaiBouken. They fight Zarudo, pilot by Ryuujinhei. Zarudo brings DaiBouken down. They form Dai Bouken Drill and Mixer. They conduct Bind Break but Zarudo stop the attack and damages their machine. They push Zarudo back. Ryuuwon calls for Girado and it rises from the ground. It also is piloted by three Ryuujinhei. Zarudo swings DaiBouken down to the ground and Girado swings a boomerang at them. They call for Crane and Shovel. Crane attacks Girado with its hook. Zaurdo blasts at both machines and slide to face each other and stop functioning. They call for the regular DaiBouken formation and the arms change back. Girado jumps at them. Zarudo blasts them and their weapons drop. Pink suggests evacuation. Satoru slips in his words and say they must recover the map no matter what. Shouta catches this and comments that it is the same thing Gaja said. All heads turn towards Red. Blue says, "I knew it. You know the secret of the doll." Black tells Blue to inquiry later. Midst their bickering, Zarudo shoots chains around them. Ryuuwon says to take the machines. Zarudo blast the Daibouken down. Girado walks toward them. Natsuki says she won't give up but it is sparks. Red orders a retreat. Blue gets up and grabs Red, demanding to know the truth. Pink tries to pry Blue off. Yellow bats at Blue. Red pushes Blue off and then punches him. Girado then punches DaiBouken, sparks fly inside the cockpit. Red calls for a retreat. Everyone screams. Gaja says that the obstacles are gone and it is now time to head for the island. Ryuuwon says they will find the treasure SGS has there. The chains on Daibouken are pulled up by Zarudo, bringing the robot close. Down below, Sakura, Natsuki, Shouta, and Masumi have managed to escape with their Bouken Drivers. They look up as Girado and Zarudo drag DaiBouken in chains. Sakura finally realizes their chief is not with them. Natsuki says, "Don't tell me he didn't escape in time?" Masumi collapses to the ground. Sakura is distress, she drops her Bouken Driver and screams out for him. Shouta drops to his knees. DaiBouken continues to be dragged. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Contractor: The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia *'Kagaku Sentai Dynaman': The Boukengers start the segment by imitating the team pose of Dynaman. After the Boukengers shout out the Dynaman battle cry, dynamite goes off in the DaiBouken cockpit, referencing the immense amount of pyrotechnics involved in the said series. All of the Boukengers get covered with soot, and the male Boukengers pass out from shock (Satoru even takes the brunt of the explosion), leaving their female counterparts in charge of the closure. DynaRobo is mentioned as another three-piece robo. **This is Masumi's second time starting a segment. **Song: "Kagaku Sentai Dynaman (song)"'performed by MoJo and Koorogi '73 **The trigger word used for the massive explosion by all the Boukenger was "Daibakuhatsu" (Great Explosion), which is the final trigger spoken by the entire team to ignite their "New Super Dynamite" to destroy a monster. Errors ''to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 13, *'''Viewership: 8.0% Mecha References *Great Evil Dragon Zard: Steel Starbeast GigaRhinos (Seijuu Sentai Gingaman) *Great Evil Dragon Girard: Steel Starbeast GigaPhoenix (Seijuu Sentai Gingaman) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Task 9: The Paper Crane Ninja, Task 10: BoukenRed Disappears, Task 11: The Showdown on the Isolated Island and Task 12: The Pipes of Hamelin. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shou Aikawa